Camp Funtime
by believeinyourdreems
Summary: When the Anubis residents go on summer break, they all head to a camp called Camp Funtime. Seems so innocent, right? What trouble could it cause? More than you think. First story! Enjoy!


Chapter 1: Cell Phone

**Hey there! This is my first story, based off of a dream I had. Just want to warn you guys that the characters will be OOC if you squint throughout the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Mean Girls. I do own Camp Funtime, though.**

Joy sat in the common room, her hand loosely intertwined with Jerome's. They were watching some stupid cartoon which he seemed to be enjoying, but Joy just let her mind wander. Summer break was in less than 24 hours, and she was beyond excited. It wasn't like she had that many plans. At least, that was what she thought, until Alfie raced into the room and accidentally sat on top of their hands.

"Alfie!" they yelled in unison.

"Sorry guys. So, what are you doing over break?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Joy replied. "Just my birthday party in July, a few sleepovers, that's all."

"Yeah, what she said, but without the sleepover part. Why?" Jerome questioned.

"Because… I found this great summer camp right here in Liverpool where we can do all of these cool activities at an amazing place!" Alfie declared.

After being shown a few pictures in a catalog, Joy and Jerome were sold.

"We should make this like, a house trip! This could be really fun!" Joy suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Let's go tell the others, then call our parents." Jerome said.

"Wait- when does it start, and when's the last day?" Joy asked.

"Erm, the first day," Alfie flipped through the pages until he found the correct page. "Is June 6th, and the last day is… your birthday, Joy."

"Wow, I guess that's okay. At a place that gorgeous, I wouldn't mind spending the whole break!"

Alfie handed Joy a copy of the catalog. And with that, the boys headed to Eddie and Fabian's room as Joy rushed up the stairs.

Joy was ecstatic. This seemed like a fun experience. She walked into her room to see all of the girls in there. A movie was on the laptop- Mean Girls, but nobody was paying attention to it anymore.

"Hey guys! So, I have something exciting to tell you!" Joy announced.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"Well, there is this really cool summer camp right here in Liverpool, and we can do all these cool activities there!" she sat down on the bed and the girls gathered around to see the catalog in her hand. She flipped the pages to show all of the pictures. "There's horseback riding, swimming, tennis, gymnastics, whatever THAT is, and just look at this place! It's a palace! So, do you guys want to go?" Joy asked.

Patricia, Amber, and Mara agreed. But KT looked at Willow and they both sighed.

"I take it you're not coming?" Patricia guessed by KT and Willow's facial expressions.

"It's just that we made plans to go to America this summer. We even already bought our tickets." KT explained.

"Okay then," Amber said. "So what's this camp called?"

"It's called Camp Funtime, right there on the cover." Mara stated.

"Funtime?" Patricia asked. "That's just weird."

"It starts on the 6th (it was June 3rd) and ends on my birthday." said Joy.

"Well, let's go ask our parents!" Amber squealed.

The four girls whipped out their phones and called their mothers or fathers. After about 10 minutes and some arguments, they were all given permission to go to camp.

"Eek! This is so exciting!" Amber squealed.

~~•~~

Joy awoke the next morning to smell pancakes cooking from the kitchen downstairs. She jumped out of bed and went to brush her teeth and wash her face. She quickly dressed in her school uniform. After brushing her hair, she glanced at the clock. It read 6:05 am. She was early, just as she wanted to be. She headed down to the kitchen. She spotted Fabian helping Trudy with breakfast, also in his uniform.

"Need any help?" Joy asked.

"Oh, good morning dearie! Why don't you and Fabian set the table for me?" Trudy suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Joy." said Fabian.

The two proceeded to set the table to make it look beautiful. Joy decided to strike up some light conversation.

"So, camp Funtime." Joy started.

"That sounds like a lot of fun; I can't wait to get there." Fabian replied, setting a glass down. They both laughed quietly.

Once they finished the table, they sat on the back of the couch to wait for the others. They talked about what they would do at camp, who they would room with, things like that. Suddenly, there was nothing left to say. Fabian cleared his throat and looked down.

She smiled at him. He looked up from the frays of his string bracelet - Joy had given it to him in the fifth grade as a sign of friendship. She never realized he still wore it.

"What?" he asked a grin on his face.

"Your...bracelet." she answered.

"Oh, yeah..." Fabian went on explaining the value of this bracelet to him. Suddenly, she dropped her phone. It slid across the floor and under the table.

"Oops!" Joy was about to retrieve it, but Fabian beat her to it.

Just as he crawled out, Jerome, Amber, and Eddie entered the room. Amber was complaining about how wrinkled Eddie's shirt was. Eddie was retaliating, and Jerome was defending him.

"It's a perfectly fine, Amber!" Eddie screamed.

Fabian got up on one knee and held Joy's hand. Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Are we interrupting something?" he asked.

"What? No, she dropped her phone and it fell under the table. I'm just giving it back to her." Fabian waved the phone, and then placed it in her hands.

"Okay then…" Jerome grabbed a bread roll and sat down at the table. "Let's eat."

~~.~~

After a half day of school, everybody was buzzing about camp. Most of them, anyways. KT and Willow had to leave almost immediately after getting back. After they bid everyone goodbye, the remaining students gathered their things and sat in the common room. One by one, the kids were picked up from the school. All excited, none expecting what was to come.

**Okay, so that was my first chapter, hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it's boring so far, it gets better as the chapters move along, I promise! I'll include more of the characters next chapter that barely talked in this chapter. Please feel free to leave suggestions and if you have time, please review to tell me how I'm doing. Thank you for reading so far!**


End file.
